herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vanu Sovreignty
The Vanu Sovreignty is one of three playable factions in the Planetside MMORPG First Person Shooter franchise, the others are The Terran Republic and The New Conglomerate. There is no good or evil in their war over Araxis and the player must decide for themselves who is good and who is evil based on each factions beliefs. Lore In 2632, a Xenobiologist discovered the first remnants of a long lost Alien civilization on Araxis(A planet humanity colonized in the aftermath of a terrible war on Earth), the Vanu. After claiming to have received strange visions from the artifacts he found, various science and religious organization began researching and studying Vanu artifacts. From their research the scientists began believing that Vanu technology was the key to solving all of humanity’s problems. After studying Vanu hieroglyphics, religious figures came to the conclusion that the Vanu ascended to godhood and founded the Vanu religion that worships the aliens as gods. The Terran Republic felt the research of Vanu technology and Vanu worship was brainwashing and tampering with dangerous technology, so they outlawed Vanu technology and worship. The scientists researching Vanu Tech, along with the priests of Vanu, and their families left the TR and founded the Vanu Sovereignty, where everyone lives the way the Vanu lived before their vanishing. Support Those who support the Vanu Sovereignty are either scientists seeking to improve life on Auraxis with Vanu technology, or religious people seeking truth, wisdom and enlightenment. Both the scientists and priests of Vanu credit themselves for forming a society where science and religion can exist side by side after centuries of being at each other’s throats. The VS believe a victory will begin a new age of scientific discovery and inner peace and enlightenment to all people of Auraxis. Oppose Those who oppose the Vanu Sovereignty believe they dabbling in technology not meant for humanity and are being brainwashed into a heretical faith. There are some who believe the reason the Vanu vanished was because of their misuse of technology. Atheists and followers of earth born religions consider the Vanu devil-worshippers, heretics or brain-washed nut-jobs. The other 2 factions believe a VS victory will mean all the people of Auraxis will be indoctrinated into Vanu worship and will eventually be destroyed by Vanu technology. Military The Vanu Sovereignties military use training methods that the Vanu themselves used in their military. Training is not only physical, it’s also mental, spiritual and designed to give recruits enlightenment. Recruits are also given special drugs to heighten their senses to the same level as the Vanu’s senses and make their bodies more flexible and agile. VS soldiers wear special combat suits that make them resemble actual Vanu. As such, with their more flexible bodies, heightened senses, strange body movement and suits that resemble Vanu, it’s hard for the enemy to believe that the soldier their shooting at is human. The VS have the most advanced technology of all the three factions, they use modified versions of Vanu weapons that will allow humans to use them. Their weapons are the most accurate of the factions, but they do the least damage. In terms of vehicles the VS prefer maneuverability. Their vehicles are either human-made infused with Vanu tech or modified versions of Vanu vehicles allowing humans to use them. Vanu tech allows them to turn very easily, giving the VS an edge in many scenarios. Category:Organizations Category:Grey Zone Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Priests Category:War Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Heroic Hegemony